


crushes are difficult when you don't know you're gay

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: Phineas coming out (as gay, not in love with Ferb) to various people.I'm gross don't judge me.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877386
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	crushes are difficult when you don't know you're gay

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted with very minimal editing sorry. i might edit it in the future.
> 
> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)

Phineas and Ferb were the best of friends, everyone knew that. They were always together, rarely leaving each others sides. Sure, they fight and argue sometimes but it always seems like they’ve made up by the next day. They’re always there for each other, which is why Phineas goes to Ferb when Isabella kisses him.

He wasn’t expecting it! It was her 14th birthday, so he took her out to dinner. He just wanted to treat his friend to a nice dinner on her birthday. 

“Phineas, this has been a wonderful night,” she says, sighing dreamily when they’re at her front door. And then she kisses him. It’s a quick kiss, more of a peck really. But when she pulls away, she sees his face, which is a mixture of confusion and…disgust? “I- Phineas, I’m sorry.” She squeaks and then runs inside. 

Phineas stands there for another couple of seconds before he starts to his house. He walks slowly, still shocked. 

_Did Isabella really just kiss me?_

_Wait, does that mean she likes me?_

_Why was I so disgusted by that kiss?_

Before he knows it, he’s back in his room. Ferb questions him silently when he walks in, he must still look pretty shocked. He flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up and looking towards Ferb.

“Isabella kissed me,” he says. When Ferb just gives him a look he continues, “I didn’t even know she felt that way about me and…I don’t like her that way. Sure, she’s one of my best friends but…I just don’t like her like that,” he looks away from Ferb before continuing. “That kiss felt so weird too. It wasn’t right…like I was kissing the wrong person, like it should have been someone else. I don’t know who it should have been though.”

Ferb takes a moment to process that his brother somehow hadn’t noticed the very obvious crush Isabella had on him for so many years. And tries not to get too jealous that Isabella had stolen Phineas’s first kiss, or whoever he would rather be kissing. This is about helping him out of his spiral, he can be jealous later.

“Well, Phineas, what you need to ask yourself is: Who would you rather be kissing? Close your eyes and imagine for a moment. You’re with someone and kissing them. Who are they?” 

Phineas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. In his mind, he’s on a date with someone. A faceless blob. They both lean in at the same moment and when their lips meet, Phineas feels sparks. It feels like how first kisses are supposed to feel. How they’re portrayed in every book and movie he’s ever seen. 

When he pulls back, he’s staring into a very familiar pair of dark blue eyes. Gorgeous dark blue eyes, that pair so well with the bright green hair upon his head. 

He gasps aloud and pulls himself out of the fantasy. Ferb gives him a concerned look.

No. 

_No._

_**No.**_

Anyone but him. 

How can he be in love with him? Of all people in the world, in all the _galaxy_ , how can he be in love with him?

His own stepbrother. 

“Phineas, are you alright?” Ferb asks when he says nothing after a few minutes. When Phineas still doesn’t answer him, Ferb goes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, “Phineas, dear, are you still with me?”

“Ferb. I- Thank you. You’ve really helped to clear up why I felt that way when she kissed me. I do indeed like someone else.” Phineas sighs looking down, “Unfortunately, this person will never feel the same way about me. There’s no way it would ever work out, but still. Thank you so much.” 

Ferb can’t just let that slide. 

“Phin, you are quite literally the most amazing person I know. You are a genius and an amazing inventor. You never know what will happen unless you try. Why do you think this person wouldn't like you?” 

“It’s not a big deal, I can’t expect someone to like me just based on your opinion of me. I-I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. No offense, but I need to come to terms with this. I mean, before this I didn’t even know I liked boys, let alone-” he slaps his hands over his mouth before he can finish. He chances a glance up at Ferb who looks shocked, and why shouldn’t he be? “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I would never do that. You are my best friend, I wouldn’t out you against your will. I…” He hesitates, “Phin, I’m bi. I like both boys and girls. I think I lean more towards boys but still.” 

Phineas looks up at him shocked, “You…You’re bi?”

“Yes,” he says, not wanting to talk about it any further.

So that’s that. They leave that subject alone for another days conversation. Phineas tries not to think about it, instead researching more about himself and his sexuality. 

\---

Isabella doesn’t talk to him for a week, hiding from him in shame. When she does finally come to visit them, she apologizes.

“Phineas, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I just…I really thought it was a date and I’ve had a crush on you since we were young.” She looks down in shame, “Will you forgive me?” 

“Isabella, it’s alright. I mean, you definitely shouldn’t have kissed me like that but, I forgive you,” he says. “I wanted to explain why I reacted the way I did.” He takes a deep breath and then, “I’m gay.” Isabella gasps but doesn’t say anything so he continues, “Please don’t tell anyone, I’ve only told Ferb. I-I’m not ready to be out.”

“Of course, Phineas! I would never do that to you.” Isabella says, smiling. “Now, c’mon. You’ve got a backyard with a half-finished invention. Can I help you finish it?”

“I’d like that,” he says. And with that, he’s out to someone else.

\---

He comes out to Buford accidentally. 

He didn’t even realize he was staring really, until Buford said something. He caught Phineas staring at Ferb, and either Phineas’s face is very easy to read (it is) or Buford is really good at reading faces (he is). Buford nudges him and Phineas jumps at being caught.

“So, Ferb, huh?” He says, not even looking at Phineas, just standing beside him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, hoping he really wasn’t that obvious.

“Phineas, no offense, but you’re a terrible liar. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. As long as we can get together and talk about our crushes together.” Phineas finally looks up at Buford, and then to where he’s staring: Baljeet. 

“Baljeet?” He says, not quite believing it.

“You tell anyone, and I’ll pummel you.” 

With that, he walks away. Despite being threatened, Phineas oddly feels better. That’s the 3rd person that knows he likes boys and the 1st that knows he’s in love with Ferb. And he has the promise of getting to talk about their crushes together. 

That day ends up being one of the best of the entire summer. 

\---

Coming out to Candace was also an accident. 

He thought he was home alone, Ferb was at the dentist with Mom and Dad was at work. Candace was supposed to be at the mall with Stacy, but plans changed at the last minute. 

Since he thought he was alone, he was on the internet. Searching for more information about being gay. He knew what he was now, but he still had so much he could look up and read. To learn more of the history, to get ideas for coming out. 

Candace had burst into his room while he was reading an article with tips on how to come out to your parents.

“Phineas! I need help, my hair is a mess and I know last time you fixed it I turned into- why are you hiding the computer screen?” She interrupts herself mid-sentence, her busting senses tingling.

“No reason!” He says, his voice a little too high to be telling the truth. “Anyway, hair problems?”

Her eyes narrow at him before she leaps into action to read the screen. He tried to block her but because she is so much older than him, it’s pretty easy to push him out of the way. Phineas’s heart drops when he sees her start reading it. Her eyes slowly widen, and Phineas looks down not wanting to see her reaction. He feels tears well up in his eyes, he’s terrified of her reaction. 

Yeah, he’s told his friends but telling friends is very different than telling family. 

“Phineas,” she begins softly, “come here.” She opens her arms and pulls him into a hug. He breaks down on her shoulder, the tears finally spilling over. “I love you, for who you are. I’m sorry I forced you to come out like that.”

“Th-Thank you,” he says, sniffling. “I am trying to work up the courage to tell Mom and Dad.”

“Are you out to anyone else? Not that you have to tell me! I’m just curious.”

“I’m out to Ferb, Isabella, and surprisingly Buford. I haven’t had a chance to tell Baljeet yet, but I’ll be telling him before Mom and Dad, unless they find out on accident of course,” he says.

“Phin, you know they’ll love you no matter what, right?” She asks, trying to be comforting. “Mom and Dad love you.” 

“I know it’s just…I’m scared. I know they’ll be fine with it, but I’m still scared.” He says, pulling away from her. “I kinda just want to be alone now. But thank you for trying to cheer me up.”

She kisses his forehead and then leaves him alone in his room. He feels a little better about coming out to his parents now, and he is so glad that Candace accepts him. 

\---

Coming out to Baljeet was surprisingly easy. Baljeet approached him one day, alone. He seemed to be very nervous which, while that was not all that unusual for the boy, this seemed to be a different type of nervousness. 

“Phineas, I need advice. I think I may have a crush on someone, and I do not know what to do about it,” he says grabbing his arm. “Please help me.”

“Wow Baljeet, are you sure you wouldn’t rather go to Isabella? She’s better with romance than I am.”

“I do not care! I want your advice. The person I have a crush on…It is Buford. I need help,” Baljeet looks down, looking almost ashamed. 

“Oh,” Phineas says. “I think you should just tell him.”

Baljeet gives him an incredulous look, “Do you want me to be pummeled? Because that is what will happen to me if I tell Buford I have a crush on him. I want your advice on how to get rid of a crush. Or maybe you could invent something that will get rid of the crush! I enjoy being his nerd, I do not want that to end because of a silly crush.”

Phineas smiles and puts his hand on Baljeet’s shoulder, “Trust me. Just tell him.”

Baljeet searches Phineas’s face, looking for any hint of doubt or malice. Finding none, he sighs, “Ok. I will tell him. But now I wish I had gone to Isabella for advice instead.” When Phineas just beams at him he sighs, but smiles this time.

“Hey, Baljeet? Um, I’m gay,” he says, awkwardly. He wants to come out to him, but he isn’t sure how to work it naturally into the conversation.

“Oh, I know. It is quite obvious from the way you stare at Ferb. That is why I wanted to come to you, not Isabella,” he says, waving his hand in dismissal. “Do not worry, I have not told anyone else and I will not.”

“Ugh!” Phineas shouts annoyed, “Both you and Buford knew, am I really that easy to read?”

“I do not think so, no.”

“You and Buford are the only ones that know I like Ferb. Isabella, Ferb, and Candace know I’m gay but…not about Ferb,” Phineas says.

“You should tell Ferb,” Baljeet says, and then he turns around and walks away. 

“Wow, ok, rude,” Phineas mutters to himself. 

Phineas thinks about what he said though, Baljeet is very smart. He wouldn’t tell him to tell Ferb if it was going to backfire, would he?

\---

It was time, he decided. He is going to tell his parents. Tonight. At dinner. 

When they all sit down for dinner, Phineas is visibly nervous. He wants to tell them. But he is so nervous. He told Candace and Ferb what he was going to do earlier, and they supported his plan, but he is still so nervous. It’s a big deal, to come out to your parents. 

It’s a quiet dinner, mostly just them swapping stories about their days. Nobody had anything very exciting happen to them so there isn’t a lot of chatter. 

Phineas takes a deep breath and then, “Mom, Dad? I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it, dear? Is everything alright?” Linda asks, looking concerned. 

“I’m fine. I just…I wanted to tell you that, um, I’m gay.” He looks down at his hands, not wanting to look at their faces. 

It’s quiet for way too long, but still he doesn’t dare look up. Ferb takes his hand under the table.

“Phineas, dear, that’s ok. We love you,” Linda says.

“Yes, of course, Phineas. We love you, no matter who you love,” Lawrence adds. “I’m proud of you, I’m so happy you feel comfortable enough around us to come out.”

Phineas looks up at them then, and he sees nothing but love. He smiles.

He is so happy; he decides right then that he will tell Ferb.

The rest of dinner is spent talking as if everything was normal and nothing happened. And he likes it like that.

\---

It takes him a few days to actually get the courage to tell Ferb. He wanted to tell him that night, but he chickened out at the last moment. 

It’s late, both of them are ready for bed, when Phineas decides it is the perfect time.

“Hey, Ferb,” he says, nervous. “I need to tell you something.” Ferb looks over at him. “I know this is going to sound…crazy but um, I decided I needed to tell you. And Baljeet said I should.” He takes a deep breath, “I’m in love with you. Not as a brother. I really want to kiss you and hold your hand all the time. And I know you’re my brother, but we are technically stepbrothers and I don’t like saying technically because that makes it sound like its ok and it’s really not and I-” 

He’s cut off by Ferb kissing him. He freezes, shocked at what is happening, and then he melts into the kiss. It feels exactly like he imagined. Ferb pulls away first.

“Honestly, Phin, you had me worried,” he says, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while. Longer than you even knew you were gay. I would say I’m surprised you never picked up on it, but you are fairly oblivious when it comes to love.”

“You…you like me too? I never even dared to hope you would. Does this mean we can be together? As in a couple?” Phineas asks tentatively.

“Of course, Phineas. I love you,” he says, his voice full of love.

“I love you too, Ferb. Sleep with me tonight?” Phineas asks, with the saddest puppy eyes he can muster.

“Of course.”

He locks the door and then crawls into bed next to Phineas, the two of them will have a lot to work out and a lot to talk about, but for now…this is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some bonus scenes I didn't want to actually write but are canon.
> 
> **Bonus Scene #1**
> 
> _3 am_  
>  **Phineas:** Oh my god.  
>  **Ferb:**  
>  **Phineas:** I just realized I never came out to Perry.  
>  _Perry chrrr’s by their feet_  
>  **Phineas:** Hey Perry, I’m gay, that means I like boys instead of girls. And Ferb is my boyfriend now.  
>  **Ferb:** Phineas, dear, I love you but please go to sleep.
> 
> **Bonus Scene #2**
> 
> _The next day_  
>  **Baljeet, sing song:** I told you so.
> 
> **Bonus Scene #3**
> 
> **Buford:** I heard you sent my nerd after me when he came to you about his crush.  
>  **Phineas:** Yes. Yes, I did.  
>  **Buford:** Thank you.


End file.
